le coeur d'un shinobi
by akkatsuki
Summary: La véritable histoire d'Itachi racontée par lui même. Un être terrifiant, prend soudainement l'apparence la plus humaine qu'il soit, en dévoilant un douloureux et sombre récit construisant son véritable vécu.
1. Chapter 1

Le vrai visage des Uchiwa

Itachi Uchiwa, un Dieu parmi les Shinobi, est de retour dans sa ville natale : Konoha. A cette nouvelle, le Hokage donna l'ordre à tous les habitants de s'enfermer chez eux et de ne plus sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Devant chacun de ses pas, Uchiwa Itachi n'entend que des chuchotements et des verrous claqués.

Juste le bruit du vent faisant bruisser le feuillage des arbres environnant donnait un peu de vie à l'endroit semblant désert. Personne, pas même un ninja n'était là pour l'arrêter. Lui, qui pourtant était recherché de partout, était si dangereux que les affiches de recherche ne servaient plus à l'arrêter, mais à le fuir. Un Ninja de rang S, un Ninja de rang S imbattable et craint même par ses semblables. Itachi Uchiwa, le Démon de la Lune Rouge.

Cependant, une silhouette se découpa devant lui.

Qui est-ce ?

Peu importe qui il est, il doit sûrement être fou ! Jamais personne n'a osé lui barrer la route ainsi !

Itachi s'arrêta, plus intrigué qu'autre chose :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Alors qu'une fine brise souleva la poussière sur le sol, ce qui n'était qu'une présence jusqu'alors, se révéla lui être familier.

Environ un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux gris argentés, plutôt mal peigné pour ne pas dire pas du tout, son bandeau frontal, la marque des Ninja, lui cachait l'œil gauche tandis que le droit reluisait d'une lueur métallique, le bas de son visage était masqué d'un tissu noir.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ai-je donc était aussi insignifiant pour que ta mémoire n'ait même pas une place pour notre ancien combat ? »

Itachi le pourfendait de son regard rubis pour tenter de se remémorer le souvenir de cet homme qui lui semblait si familier. Il lui disait fortement quelque chose, mais peu importe, il avait le mérite d'avoir survécu à ses attaques meurtrières.

« Quel est ton nom ? Tu me dis quelque chose en effet, mais je reconnais que tu as le mérite d'être encore en vie, je tacherai de me souvenir de toi. »

L'homme grisonnant s'approcha un peu plus.

«Hatake Kakashi. »

« C'est entendu, poursuivi Itachi, à présent écarte-toi, j'ai à faire »

Mais Kakashi ne l'entendais pas de cette manière, il s'interposa devant lui.

« Je regrette, mais je ne te laisserai pas à nouveau profaner le Clan des Uchiwa.

Retourne d'où tu viens Itachi et laisse ce village dans la paix qu'il mérite. »

Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Et que crois-tu, que je vais t'écouter bien sagement et rebrousser chemin ?

Ha, ha, ha, en plus d'être courageux tu es drôle Hatake ! Mais si c'est la mort que tu recherches, je suis en mesure de t'exaucer. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part Itachi, mais je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Par contre, sache que s'il le faut nous en viendrons aux armes, peu importe, je suis ici dans l'illégalité moi aussi, car j'ai, comme les autres, reçu l'ordre de ne pas sortir. Cependant, si tu te rappelais de moi tu saurais que je suis quelque part concerné par ta visite ici, donc maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi et que nous ne sommes pas en situation de combat, il y a des choses que j'aimerais comprendre. »

A ces mots l'expression d'Itachi changea du tout au tout, il passa de la mine renfrognée à celle de la surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Kakashi égal à lui-même.

Itachi ne semblait plus du tout dangereux tout à coup, il semblait même relativement déboussolé.

« Je suis ici pour faire tomber le masque sur le clan des Uchiwa. »

Kakashi marqua un arrêt, puis alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un immense camphrier.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Uchiwa surprit qu'on lui tourne ainsi le dos.

« Je m'assois, tu le vois bien non ? fit remarquer Hatake, et tu devrais en faire autant si tu as des choses à dire, toi qui d'ailleurs n'est pas réputer pour agiter ta langue. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » lança Itachi dont le regard se faisait menaçant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproches à ton propre clan jeune homme, mais si tu à une quelconque vérité à faire jaillir ce n'est pas avec ton sabre que tu la feras savoir, mais avec ta langue, alors tant que je suis d'humeur à écouter un assassin se chercher des excuses pour son crime le plus horrible qu'il n'est jamais réalisé, je te conseille de m'en parler. Je t'écoute. »

Kakashi cala son dos confortablement contre le tronc et tapota un petit coin d'herbe grasse à sa droite.

« Tu es un drôle de type » fit remarquer Itachi, « c'est étrange que je ne me souvienne pas plus que ça de toi, tu as le cran de me faire obstacle et tu agis avec moi comme si nous étions intimes ! »

« C'est toi qui es étrange Itachi, ton nom fait trembler tous ceux qui l'entendent, même le hokage te craint et toi tu as l'air d'un gamin perdu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ainsi, je prends cela comme étant un privilège venant de ta part. »

Itachi s'approcha de son interlocuteur, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler Kakashi quelques secondes au sujet de ses intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Aimer à perdre la raison

Itachi Uchiwa ainsi que Kakashi Hatake se sont installés sous le camphrier central du village de Konoha.

Il aura fallu un bon moment pour que celui qui est considéré comme étant le Dieu des Shinobis se décide à s'asseoir à son tour.

Il lui faudra se résigner à l'idée que Kakashi est dès à présent devenu pour lui un allié dans sa quête de vérité et non pas un homme à abattre.

En effet il avait raison : il n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle de porter son témoignage à cet homme, qui, semble-t-il, était emprunt de question à son sujet et de ce fait, était le seul ici, disposé à l'entendre.

Un silence…Puis deux…

Kakashi dont on avait du mal à deviner les pensées, semblait en revanche avoir mit à la disposition d'Itachi tout son temps. Itachi, instinctivement, par souci de supériorité, s'était installé légèrement au-dessus de celui-ci et semblait chercher par quel bout commencer son récit d'explications.

En effet, il ne s'était pas préparer à l'éventualité d'une telle situation.

Il était agacé et frustré par la perte de tous ses moyens.

Kakashi qui avait entreprit depuis quelques minutes de sculpter un morceau de bois tendre pour tuer le temps se retourna soudainement et rompit le silence.

« Pourquoi avoir assassiné tout ton clan ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison ? »

« Dés que l'on me nomme, je n'existe plus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dés que l'on me nomme, je n'existe plus. » insista Itachi.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Le silence. » reprit le jeune shinobi.

Kakashi fût surprit de cette phrase obscure.

« Si tu me parle par énigme nous allons y passer la semaine jeune homme.

Alors s'il te plait, commence par répondre clairement à ma question. »

Itachi ne broncha pas.

Ses yeux impurs et étincelant scrutaient l'horizon.

Itachi est bien trop intelligent pour s'amuser à débiter des devinettes à tout-va, sans raison, se dit Kakashi en lui-même.

Cependant, cette situation devenait de plus en plus gênante et il fallait trouver un accord très vite avant que la situation ne vienne à dégénérer. Qui pourrait prétendre ici pouvoir anticiper ses réactions ! C'était dangereux.

Kakashi se leva ce qui fit réagir Itachi au quart de tour.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Itachi à moitié agressif.

« Et bien vois-tu jeune homme, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais ce que j'apprécie beaucoup moins c'est que l'on se moque de moi, alors au lieu de contredire les ordres du vieil Hokage, je vais les suivre et rentrer chez moi, où des choses bien plus intéressantes m'attendent. Sur ce, salut ! »

Itachi s'affola brusquement, il se jeta sur Kakashi et kunaï au poing mima le geste de trancher la gorge d'Hatake.

Neutralisé en majeure partie, Kakashi ne tenta pas pour autant de se débattre.

Faisant quelque centimètre de plus que son agresseur, il plongea son regard d'acier dans les deux étranges prunelles de celui-ci et d'un calme étonnant lui murmura comme on murmure à un tout petit enfant :

« Tu sais mon grand, il lui saisit le poing armé où la lame glacée pressait contre sa jugulaire, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu gagneras ma confiance et mon écoute. »

Et d'un geste lent et mesuré, il repoussa la menace de son cou.

Itachi retrouva alors un calme surprenant.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à s'observer mutuellement, tentant de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de menace quand soudainement Itachi tua le silence :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu un mobile pour ce crime ? »

Il sourit amèrement et lança un regard oblique à Kakashi.

« J'ai commis tant de crime, que pour la plupart je ne m'en souviens même plus. »

Le visage d'Itachi s'assombrit.

Kakashi sentit qu'il avait enfin réussi à gagner sa confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les deux hommes partirent s'installer dans un lieu moins en vu de tous.

Durant le court trajet jusqu'aux appartements du juunin Kakashi, aucun mot ne vint briser le bruit calfeutré de leurs sandales sur le sol.

Kakashi observa d'ailleurs à ce moment là, que le charismatique Uchiwa Itachi, emmitouflé dans son manteau de soie noir et rouge, emblème de la sombre organisation Akatsuki, avait prit l'habitude de marcher sur le tranchant du pied pour émettre le moins de sons possible.

Kakashi referma le verrou de sa porte derrière Itachi.

Ce dernier scruta rapidement l'intérieur de la demeure et alla s'asseoir sans mots dire dans un coin de la pièce centrale.

Kakashi le seconda calmement, il espérait cependant avoir fait le bon choix en épongeant ainsi ce que cet homme au passé, présent et certainement futur sanglant avait à lui apprendre.

« Aimes-tu le thé ? » demanda Kakashi

« Ma mère aimait ça. » répondit Uchiwa sans émettre la moindre émotion.

Kakashi ne releva pas, il se dirigea vers un renfoncement de la pièce et en sortit un petit plateau sur lequel étaient disposées deux tasses et une bouillotte thermos. Il servit le thé et présenta sa tasse à Itachi. Une fraction de seconde, il sembla à Kakashi que la chaleur du thé filtré par la porcelaine ravivait une ancienne sensation dans les yeux d'Itachi. Il plongea son regard pensif dans le fond de sa tasse.

« Ce qui est fait est fait » lança t'il.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, il écoutait et observait seulement.

Itachi fit racler sa gorge nerveusement.

« Cela me met mal à l'aise de parler de ce meurtre. »

« De ton meurtre. » corrigea Kakashi.

Itachi releva son visage et une fois de plus pourfenda l'esprit du juunin.

Ses yeux avaient un éclat velouté.

« Je sais que tu me vois comme un monstre, reprit il, mais tu as choisi d'entendre les explications d'un monstre, alors ne m'interromps pas.

Dis-toi, que peut-être, il y a une explication derrière une telle monstruosité, car un monstre en tant normal ne se pose pas la question sur ce qu'il est : il né monstre et retourne à la terre monstre, car c'est ainsi qu'en a décidé le sang qui coule dans ses veines…la génétique est un mystère dont il est dur de s'extirper lorsqu'il circule aussi profondément en vous… »

Kakashi lui fit signe qu'il ne l'interromprait plus.

« Je sais ce que tu penses juunin, que j'essaie d'insinuer que ce que je suis devenu est de la faute de mon clan, mais en effet, il se pourrait qu'il en soit la cause. »

Itachi trempa enfin ses lèvres dans le thé devenu tiède.

« Dis-moi, toi qui semble ne pas avoir poussé tordu, peux-tu me dire ce que représente la famille à tes yeux ? Car moi, je n'en ai jamais saisi le sens, si ce n'est quelque chose de sombre et d'encombrant. »

Kakashi fût surprit de cette interrogation soudaine, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et prit une longue inspiration, la question était difficile, car lui-même ne pouvait se placer en spécialiste pour y répondre. Le visage d'Itachi s'éclaira un instant comme le visage d'un enfant qui attend avec impatience que le lapin sorte du chapeau magique.

« Et bien, se décida enfin Kakashi, la famille est un groupe constitué de personne partageant le même patrimoine génétique et…Hataké prit sa tête entre ses mains subitement. Pffff, qu'est ce que je raconte moi comme conneries ! »

« En toute honnêteté, poursuivit-il, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand on a pas eu de famille, on a tendance à se l'inventer au travers de ses amis et de ses collègues. Parfois, c'est un esprit d'équipe puissant qui nous envahit et nous donne la force de continuer à travers les épreuves, quelles qu'elles soient, c'est s'oublier totalement pour se fondre dans un seul et unique corps, plus fort et plus rapide au sens littéral du terme bien sur. C'est une chose qui nous transcende et nous donne le sentiment de pouvoir sacrifier sa vie pour préserver cet équilibre de la destruction et du déshonneur. »

Itachi tressaillit. « Je te remercie pour ta réponse. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

L'histoire d'Itachi 

Itachi posa délicatement sa tasse sur le rebord de la table basse.

Kakashi lui-même commença à ressentir ce qui semblait hanter l'esprit du jeune homme. Il venait de se rendre compte de sa propre solitude et il se vit seul à travers le regard intensément profond du shinobi Uchiwa.

« Je suis né un soir de tempête, ce soir là, la nature se déchaîna. Mon…

Il marqua sa phrase d'un silence, puis reprit : C'est mon père qui me nomma Itachi, il pensait ainsi que j'hériterais des caractéristiques de la belette : intelligente, rapide, silencieuse. »

Kakashi fit silence. Sans savoir pourquoi, soudainement, il ressentait un immense respect pour cet individu. Peut-être que la peur implique le respect ?

Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas peur.

« Je me suis consolé durant des années à l'idée que j'avais eu la chance de naître dans une telle famille…Mais la réalité ressurgissait comme un ballon de l'eau et…dans ces moments là… »

Il crispa ses doigts puis se détendit.

« La famille Uchiwa est un clan très ancien, elle a perduré des centaines d'années, a voué un culte au dépassement de soi. Le Sharingan est certainement le fruit d'une mutation génétique dû à des centaines d'années de combats et d'entraînements acharnés…Qui saurait le dire ? Le clan Uchiwa était en constante compétition avec le clan Hyûga et l'étrange Byakugan. Ils se battaient corps et âme pour rester toujours les meilleurs sur tous les plans, pourtant, le Byakugan est censé être supérieur au Sharingan. Cet esprit de compétition était ridicule ! »

Itachi avait beaucoup de mal à parler de lui-même, il semblait à Kakashi qu'il avait quelque chose de crucial pour lui à dire, à révéler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas et il tournait autour du pot.

« Ce jour là, je jouais dans la cour familiale…Un moulin à vent dans les mains…Ses couleurs vives formaient ensembles un étrange papillon… »

Encore ce blocage, les souvenirs fusaient dans l'esprit d'Itachi, mais ils ne voulaient pas se stabiliser.

« Mon…Mon père surgit devant moi, je ne voyais que son ombre, le soleil frappait sa nuque. Il saisit mon bras fortement, il semblait presque en colère, de mon autre main je fis tomber mon jouet. Ses hélices multicolores s'arrêtèrent dans un bruit sec. »

Kakashi sentait que l'émotion devenait trop forte, c'est pour cela qu'il marquait tant de pauses.

« Il m'emmena, m'arrachant à mes occupations d'enfant, dans un endroit lugubre, prêt de la rivière de Konoha. Il s'agissait du sanctuaire des Uchiwa.

Le ciel s'était assombrit et l'orage grondant se rapprochait avec arrogance.

J'ai eu peur et me suis mit à pleurer subitement. La combinaison entre le cimetière et le grondement sourd du ciel noir m'impressionnait.

Mon père…me donna une gifle si violente qu'elle me projeta au sol où la terre meuble me fit rebondir.

J'étais choqué et mon oreille me faisait si mal que j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Il me releva, et me secoua violemment par le bras. »

Le regard d'Itachi était fixe et nerveux, il était clair que le grand maître des illusions était victime de ses propres fantômes.

« Il se mit alors à hurler : « Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Arrête de pleurer ! Arrête ! »

Bien entendu je ne réussis pas a m'arrêter et il me rendit l'écho de la première gifle avec un élan encore plus grand ! Mon nez se mit à saigner. « Regarde ! » hurla –il, « regarde tes ancêtres et sois fier d'avoir hérité de leur sang ! » Il me secoua encore et encore, il hurlait, furieux de ma fragilité. »

Kakashi soupira. Il lui semblait connaître les Uchiwa sous un autre angle.

Il avait eu un ami dans le temps, un ami appartenant à ce clan, qu'il avait d'ailleurs considéré à sa juste valeur un peu tard et il avait du mal à s'imaginer l'ancien chef de police agir de la sorte contre l'un de ses enfants. Si jeune qui plus est.

Itachi sentait l'énorme doute qui assaillait Hatake à l'écoute de ses dires.

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? » Une étincelle de colère traversa ses pupilles. « Sais-tu au moins ce que cela représente pour moi de revenir ici ? Je savais que je perdrais mon temps avec toi, tu as été toi-même enrôlé par les Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ? Leur renommée, leur belles paroles, ils sont attirants, charismatiques, ils ont la beauté irréels d'un démon et tous autant que vous êtes vous ne voyez que ce qui vous arrange ! Les apparences, toujours les apparences envers et contre tout ! »

Itachi s'enflammait de façon inquiétante, la colère qui émanait de lui semblait racornir le papier des murs et l'air devenait irrespirable, pourtant, il se contenait.

Kakashi leva la main droite et frappa de son poing la table, les tasses de porcelaines rebondirent dans un bruit crépitant de faïence.

« Cela suffit Itachi !! » Je t'accueille chez moi alors respecte au moins cela !

Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on me manque de respect lorsque je fais preuve de bonne volonté ! Assied-toi ! Et si tu dis vrai, je te croirai. »

Itachi chancela en lui-même.

Ses jambes tremblaient, ses sentiments si nombreux et si longtemps enfouis et oubliés formaient une boule de douleur s'emparant de son corps tout entier et semblaient vouloir éclater d'un coup d'un seul en lui criant : « Hé ! Il est temps de nous libérer, n'oublie pas que tu es humain ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le visage d'Itachi était congestionné de tensions. Ses yeux le brûlaient et la douleur nerveuse dans ses muscles le courbaturait de bas en haut.

Essoufflé, il se rassit en tentant de maîtriser ses sentiments.

Ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes, son regard fixé sur rien et ses pensées hagardes divergées en tous sens.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Il serra les dents, en colère contre lui-même.

Kakashi se leva et lui rapporta un linge humide et chaud.

« Mon Dieu ! Tu vas certainement y laisser ta vie ! » Il lui jeta dans les mains le chiffon presque brûlant et reprit d'un ton amusé :

« Ce qui t'arrive porte un nom : tétanie, et la plupart des gens souffrant d'angoisses et de tensions en on. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'en est mort, alors rassure-toi et applique ce linge sur ta nuque, c'est un truc de grands-mères, mais c'est efficace ! »

Itachi tritura le linge, agacé, il se sentait humilié face au juunin, mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il écouta les conseils de Kakashi sans mot dire sans oublier de lui jeter un regard plein de dédain pour se revaloriser et se conforter dans son rôle d'être mal attentionné.

Kakashi sourit dans son fort intérieur et se dit qu'il n'était plus crédible du tout, mais que le changement qui s'opérait en lui le déstabilisé à tel point, qu'il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à cette image négative qu'il s'était arrangé de semer autour de lui.

« Tu veux un autre thé ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai que ça à te proposer »

Itachi, une fois de plus lui lança un autre regard noir, un peu maladif, qui signifiait : « Fais ce que tu veux ! C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! »

Kakashi prit cela pour un oui, après tout, lui aussi s'en fichait des regards décrédibilisé du jeune Uchiwa, il en avait vu d'autre dans sa vie !

Il avança une nouvelle tasse brûlante à celui-ci est se rassit à sa place, sereinement. Itachi retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et remarqua alors que le juunin avait baissé son masque de soie noire. D'ailleurs, remarquant que le bas de son visage ne cachait rien de bien mystérieux, il s'interrogea rapidement sur ce que pouvait cacher son bandeau frontal.

« Reprend-en dès que tu en as envie » Kakashi s'enfonça dans le bambou de son fauteuil et sirota son thé vert.

Uchiwa, qui avait retrouvé son self-contrôle légendaire, se rasséréna et sembla essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs avec le plus grand des sérieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Toujours au domicile de Kakashi Hataké, Itachi semblait enfin retrouver le fil de ses pensées, avec calme et mesure, il soupesait chaque mot avant de les prononcer et cela avec une incroyable aisance. Kakashi commençait lui-même à se prendre au jeu et buvait ses paroles avec soif, Itachi s'exprimait aussi bien qu'il se battait et de plus, avec une étonnante efficacité à tel point que l'on pouvait s'y croire. Cependant, Kakashi sentait l'émotion que cela produisait chez le grand Shinobi, un goût amère et mélancolique semblait empreindre celui-ci.

« Comme je le disais précédemment, le jour où mon père m'entraîna dans ce sanctuaire, fût le jour où mon enfance éclata en morceau… Itachi baissa la tête, comme s'il essayait encore quelque fois de retrouver ce sentiment d'innocence en lui, il reprit : J'avais essayé de cacher mon moulin à vent derrière une planche pourrie de l'arrière maison, mais mon père remarquant chez moi un certain intérêt à me rendre dans cet endroit, avait fouillé les environs et un jour, je retrouvait le seul vestige de mon enfance perdue, brisé en plusieurs morceaux et ses ailes de papiers légères déchiquetées. Ce jour là, pour la première fois de ma vie, un sentiment de colère m'envahit. Je me voyais tuer mon propre père en hurlant et pleurant de rage, lui qui chaque jour, ne savait que me répéter que je n'étais pas assez fort et que j'étais la honte des Uchiwa, je me voyais saisissant un de ses propres kunaï et le transpercer encore et encore et encore… »

Itachi prit une grande inspiration puis fit silence à nouveau.

Kakashi jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le soleil déclinait à travers ses persiennes.

Il commençait à se faire tard et il avait faim.

Itachi quand à lui ne semblait en aucun cas se soucier de ces détails, il se leva et semblait vouloir visiter plus amplement les lieux. Certainement s'accordait-il une pause pour ne pas succomber sous le poids de ses souvenirs. Kakashi l'observait se mouvoir, s'était impressionnant, il n'émettait aucun bruit, il semblait même glisser sur l'air comme un spectre noir et rouge.

Ses manières étaient si intimidantes que Kakashi craint un moment qu'il ne subisse encore l'une de ses crises difficiles à maîtriser.

Mais il n'en fût rien, au contraire, sentant qu'il mettait le juunin mal à l'aise il ouvrit d'un geste lent son long manteau de soie et l'ôta avec délicatesse avant de le déposer ainsi que toutes ses armes devant les yeux métalliques d'Hataké.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te mettre mal à l'aise, je te suis reconnaissant du temps que tu m'accordes sans délai semble-t-il et je voudrais que tu saches que je te respecte Hataké Kakashi. »

Itachi se prosterna respectueusement devant le juunin comme le voulait la coutume chez les gens bien éduqués.

Kakashi surprit lui rendit en échange de sa courbette un geste de désinvolture un peu gêné.

« Est-ce bien sage de te désarmer ainsi jeune Shinobi ? »

Itachi le fixa, sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux noirs comme les plumes lisses d'un corbeau. Son corps parfaitement proportionnés laissait deviner à travers la résille noire qui recouvrait son buste élancé des muscles formés par des années d'efforts et suffisamment fins pour ne pas alterner sa silhouette svelte et puissante à la fois telle celle d'un félin.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha, il sourit dévoilant des dents parfaites et nacrées.

« Ne t'en fait pas Kakashi, je n'ai nullement besoin de mes armes pour me défendre et tu le sais très bien. »

Il saisit une photo encadrée sur une étagère en laqué. On pouvait y apercevoir Kakashi et ses trois anciens élèves : Naruto, Sakura et Sasuké.

« Je me souviens de toi à présent Juunin, je t'ai combattu il y a quelque temps, alors que tu as essayé de protéger ton élève, Naruto. Je vois que tu as survécu à mon Mangekyou, tu es certainement plus fort que ce que je pensais toi et ton Sharingan. Tu as essayé de sauver mon jeune frère n'est-ce pas ? »

Itachi lança un regard presque tendre vers Kakashi, quelle soudaine différence dans ses yeux se dit-il ! Il cherchait une réponse valable tendit qu'Itachi reposa calmement la photo là où il l'avait prise sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« J'ai essayé de sceller le sceau d'Orochimaru…Mais en vain, la colère et la haine grandissante de Sasuké a réussi à disperser les effets du sceau et je l'ai perdu… »

« Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, s'est Sasuké qui n'a pas été suffisamment fort pour combattre, tu n'y est pour rien. »

Itachi se rassit en face d'Hataké et mit son visage entre ses mains dans une attitude de désespoir profond.

« J'ai moi aussi été marqué de ce sceau… »

Kakashi sursauta de stupeur à ces mots !

« Comm…comment ai-ce possible que toi, que toi tu ais pu résister à ses effets alors que tu… » il s'interrompit sentant que ses mots risquaient d'être déplacer.

« Alors que je suis un monstre animé de colère ? » questionna calmement Itachi.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Hataké.

Itachi sourit encore, mais d'un sourire mélancolique cette fois ci.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis le premier au courrant sur le fait que toutes les apparences se retournent contre moi et j'ai l'habitude, de plus, j'ai nourrit moi-même ma propre légende, je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point précis, cependant… »

Itachi se releva et souleva le bas de son bustier dégageant ainsi ses reins, trois virgules épaisses et rougeâtres se dévoilèrent à la lumière blafarde de la tombée du jour, il reprit :

« Cependant voici ma marque, tu vois que je ne te mens pas ? »

Kakashi étreint par la surprise releva son bandeau frontal et dégagea son œil gauche rouge vif pour mieux se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Si Itachi dit vrai, pensa Kakashi il se pourrait bien qu'il ne soit pas si mauvais que son image le dit et qu'il soit à l'insu des preuves qui l'ont accablés, la proie d'un énorme coup monté en vue de le faire sombrer ! »

Kakashi était interdit, cette toute petite marque à l'allure insignifiante allait changer le cours des choses et d'elle, une toute autre vérité que celle déjà connu allait en découler.

Itachi rabaissa son bustier de résilles épaisses et se rassit.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, alors si tu désires vraiment découvrir toute la vérité, écoute mon histoire et laisse moi m'extirper de cet énorme fardeau que je supporte seul envers et contre tout depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Ecoute moi et sache que je suis sincère, j'ai commis bien des actes odieux par ma propre volonté et je ne chercherai pas à m'en disculper, mais je refuse de supporter à la place d'un autre le génocide que je n'ai pas commis. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de celui de Kakashi avec obstination.

Kakashi dont le sang ne faisait qu'un tour par la stupeur soutînt son regard avec un sentiment tout nouveau de camaraderie pour le jeune Itachi.

Il semblerait que les deux hommes se soient mutuellement apprivoisés.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour ce chapitre!! C'est une horreur! Il est court! J'ai fait une coupure et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain, ce qui fait de ce chapitre une sorte de transition à la mort moi l'noeud! Sinon merci pour vos messages, ils m'encouragent! merci, merci!! C'est pas simple de jongler avec les sentiments de misters Uchiha! Il faut qu'il reste un minimum crédible tout de même, respect, respect ! Mais c'est bon! j'y arrive!! Itachi va lacher la bête! ouuuf! le vif du sujet va enfin immerger.(Pas dans ce chap bien sur) lol

Allé Ita! arrête de te faire désirer!

Chapitre 7

Vraisemblablement, Itachi semblait souffrir. Calmement, il se resservie une tasse de thé vert.

« Cela ne sert à rien de regretter ce qui est arrivé à Sasuké. » Les mots du jeune shinobi étaient glacials et étrangement apaisant.

« Ce que tu dis est cruel. » Intervint Kakashi avec une légère mollesse. « Ton jeune frère n'est qu'une victime de plus de ce serpent venimeux, Orochimaru, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de lui, après tout, tu ne l'a jamais réellement connu. »

Les yeux d'Itachi se figèrent alors dans le fond de sa tasse, toutes les émotions du jeune homme semblaient se traduire uniquement par son regard, se qui pour tous n'était qu'une arme effroyable, le rendait à présent plus humain que n'importe qui.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne connais pas Sasuké, du moins, je n'ai pas connu le jeune homme qu'il est devenu après le drame des Uchiwa. »

Itachi mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Lorsque je l'ai revu lors de mon passage éclair à Konoha, je n'ai pu lui montrer aucun signe de familiarité, j'ai senti en lui cette faiblesse d'esprit et cela m'a agacé. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix…Vis-à-vis de l'Akatsuki, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de montrer le moindre attachement qui serait susceptible de m'empêcher d'appartenir à celle-ci corps et âme. » Ses mains tremblaient.

« Pourquoi appartenir à une organisation criminelle telle que l'Akatsuki ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de déchets humains sans foi ni loi ! Tu es un garçon intelligent Itachi, alors pourquoi avoir accepté un pareil accord ? »

En effet, Kakashi aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur l'intérêt qu'avait Itachi à appartenir à cette secte.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Voici un mystère à tenter d'élucider.

Kakashi eu alors une idée. Il y a une personne, qui, peut être, pourrait partager ses souvenirs avec lui pour apaiser son âme torturée, une personne qui serait apte à évacuer sa douloureuse tristesse et à ranimer l'être humain qui peine à se réveiller en lui.

Le Junin contempla quelque seconde le possesseur du terrible mangekyou Sharingan, il se demanda un instant comment un homme de sa trempe avait pu se trouver dans une situation aussi délicate.

Kakashi se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ou vas-tu ? » Demanda alors Itachi qui semblait réanimer d'une soudaine étincelle de méfiance.

Sans se retourner le Junin lui adressa ces mots : « Je vais chercher une toute jeune personne qui saura partager avec toi ses souvenirs de Sasuké. »

Itachi se sentait à présent sans défenses, sa méfiance retomba et un tic nerveux lui tourna le visage vers la fenêtre.


	8. Chapter 8

Re! Bon, just un grand remerciement à shakaan dont vous pourrez lire les fanfics de naruto et sdkyo, allez y, elles sont tordantes! C'est une grande amie à moi à qui je tient plus que tout alors à vous " Fans de Sasuké", si vous me lisez en cet instant, soyez pas trop durs avec elle, car c'est une anti-sasuké de la pire espèce!! lol, de toute façon elle s'en tape!! mdr

Chapitre 8

Cela devais bien faire plus d'une demi heure que Kakashi Hataké était partit chercher cette personne dont il ne précisa pas l'identité, visiblement, Itachi ne semblait pas au courant des retards incessants de celui-ci et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage dans le salon du Junin.

S'approchant des petites lamelles de bambous qui recouvraient les vitres de la fenêtre, le Shinobi en écarta deux d'entre elles de son pouce et de son index. Le village de son enfance se livra devant ses yeux comme il l'était vingt-deux ans auparavant, ses lumières douces dansaient comme des milliers de lucioles sur ses iris redevenues d'un noir intense.

Il revoyait toutes ses rues où il courait étant enfant lorsqu'il essayait dans ses rêves d'échapper à la pression de son père, à ses coups et à ses insultes profondément blessantes.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Itachi se perdit pour la première fois depuis des années dans les abîmes de son esprit, il se rappelait de ce que lui avait demandé Kisamé la première fois qu'il était revenu dans son village natal :

« Ton village d'enfance te manquerait' il, Itachi ? » lui avait-il lancé avec cynisme.

Itachi avait alors répondu « non », de manière détachée et lui-même ne s'était pas posé la question de manière approfondie, mais aujourd'hui, à la douceur de cette vision de nuit, Konoha lui déchira le cœur, car jamais il n'avait pu en profiter comme tous ses habitants, de ses rues chaleureuses, de ses petits commerces prospères et de tout ce qui rend si célèbre et envié ce village luxuriant de végétations généreuses.

« Mais tout est de ma faute. »

Le passé ressurgit encore. Le passé reste le présent lorsqu'il n'est pas exorcisé. Exorciser le passé, exorciser le présent et peut être…peut-être mieux vivre demain. Itachi se sentait fiévreux. Son front était brulant et ses yeux englués.

Alors qu'il passait le dessus de sa main sur le bois de la fenêtre il sentit une profonde angoisse lui saisir les viscères. Une subite chaleur lui monter au visage et ses mains moites laissaient des marques embuées sur le laqué noir et brillant.

« Haaa, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… ? »

La pièce toute entière tournoyait à présent. Il voulu atteindre le fauteuil prés duquel il s'était dévêtu de son manteau et avait déposé ses armes, mais il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et plusieurs manteaux !

Dans un râle plaintif Itachi plissa les yeux violement cherchant à activer le Sharingan, il était presque à genoux, haletant comme un fauve blessé, mais seul un léger picotement fit vibrer ses pupilles et il s'effondra au sol.

Le noir. Tout est noir. Tout est sombre. « Ou suis-je ? »

Itachi était dans une obscurité totale.

Un plic, un ploc, une profonde résonnance comme si dans cet endroit étrange, tout était vide, un autre plic, un autre ploc et Itachi sentit quelque chose couler sur son front. Il passa nerveusement les doigts sur ce qui semblait être poisseux et chaud et qui se déversait sur lui dans des intervalles de plus en plus rapides et saccadés.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

La lumière surgit alors sans crier gare.

Des corps, des corps partout gisaient là, à ses pieds. Il sursauta.

IL regarda autour de lui et vit avec effrois qu'il se tenait, là, debout au milieu des corps de sa famille massacrés, sans plus aucun souffle de vie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revivre ce jour, pas comme ça, pas de cette manière !

Plic…Ploc…Le liquide visqueux se déversa une fois encore sur son visage, mais cette fois ci, il pouvait voir, le noir s'étant dissipé.

Plic…ploc…il leva les yeux et vit avec horreur le corps de son petit frère mutilé se vidant de son sang sur son front déjà souillé.

Un énorme serpent se contorsionnait autour de son petit corps d'enfant.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Itachi hurla, se déchaina, mais le serpent monstrueux se retira dans l'obscurité entrainant avec lui le corps inerte de Sasuké.

Itachi s'enfuit, il courrait, courrait, mais les corps étaient toujours là, partout autour de lui, comme un manège lugubre ils l'encerclaient, encore et encore.

Enfin, ses nerfs lâchèrent complètement et c'est en sanglots que le grand Shinobi s'effondra et perdit une fois encore connaissance.

Lorsque Kakashi arriva enfin, il vit le corps inerte de son hôte sur le sol de son appartement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Fantômes du passé

La lumière et la chaleur qui traversaient les fines paupières du jeune homme le réveillèrent.

Itachi se redressa dans son futon.

Il repensa alors à la soirée de la veille. Son père l'avait présenté à ses nouveaux collègues comme étant un génie et alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison, loin du regard de tous il lui asséna une violente gifle derrière le crâne.

Itachi secoua la tête pour oublier ce geste de violence. Il se leva et traversa la salle principale ou se tenait sa mère et Sasuké.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui Itachi ? » lui demanda celle-ci sur un ton de reproche lui faisant remarquer l'heure tardive à laquelle il se levait.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila ses sandales assit sur l'estrade.

« Tient, ton déjeuner. »

Itachi se saisit mollement du bentô que sa mère lui tendait. Il figea son visage en direction de la montagne, puis il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui, les genoux rangés sous la table, mangeait de bon cœur avant de partir à l'école.

« Je pars en mission aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quand exactement je vais pouvoir rentrer. »

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir sa mère le rattrapa par le bras, son visage était soudainement tendu et crispé.

« Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller Itachi ?...Je veux dire, on t'il vraiment besoin de toi pour cette mission, je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais peut-être… »

Les mots sortaient nerveusement de la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Itachi ! » sa voix était plaintive « Itachi reste ici je t'en prie ! Ne part pas ! »

Les mains de celle-ci s'agrippaient au bras de son fils, le visage incliné vers le sol en signe de supplications. Itachi surprit lança un regard vers Sasuké essayant de déceler le moindre indice lui permettant de comprendre ce soudain intérêt à le voir rester. Mais l'enfant qui lui tournait le dos était encore occupé à dévorer son petit déjeuner dans la plus grande insouciance.

« Maman, que ce passe t'il ? »

« C'est ton père…il…il… » Les larmes jaillirent en grosses perles étincelantes sur les joues de la jeune maman et Itachi la saisit alors par les épaules prit d'une étrange pulsion d'angoisse et la secoua vivement.

« Quoi ?! Mais parles bon sang, parles ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison à la fin ?! »

Elle renifla et passa le revers de sa main sous ses yeux comme effrayée que l'on puisse la voir dans cet état.

« Tu sais, quand tu n'es pas là…quand tu n'es pas là ton père est violent ! » Les larmes rejaillirent encore. « Quand tu n'es pas là ton père me frappe ! J'ai peur, j'ai si peur Itachi !...Ne pars pas…s'il te plait…reste ! » Et les larmes firent place à des sanglots saccadés.

Alors le monde sembla s'obscurcir encore un peu plus autour du jeune Ambu. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur sembla cesser de battre pour laisser place à une haine farouche. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter ! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et c'est avec violence qu'il retira son bras droit des doigts frêles de sa mère.

« Et alors ? » Son cœur se serrait.

« Tu crois quoi ? » son cœur se brisait.

« Que papa s'arrête à toi ? » Son cœur vola en éclats rouge sang.

« Tu croyais peut-être que s'était par pur esprit paternel qu'il m'emmenait durant des semaines on ne sait où ? » Le visage d'Itachi se déforma dans une expression de douleur intense. « Hé ! Tu pensais qu'on allait à la pêche sûrement ! Hé, hé ! »

Ses yeux de jais se plissèrent dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer.

La jeune femme se raidit. Elle trembla.

« Qu…Que t'as t'il fait Itachi ? » Elle murmura.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux comme prit de nausées.

« Que t'as t'il fait Itachi !!! » Elle hurla, en pleure. « J'ai toujours cru que toi il t'aimait ! Qu'il ne te ferait jamais aucun mal !...Itachi !!...Alors…pendant toutes ses années ?...Pendant toutes ses années tu as supporté sans rien dire ?!! »

Les cris et plaintes de sa mère alarmèrent Sasuké, qui, à la vue de son grand frère le visage souffrant et de sa maman écroulée au sol par un poids invisible, changea son sourire d'enfant en une moue pleine d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

« Maman ? » s'hasarda t'il.

Mais tout ce qu'il eu comme réponse fut un lancinant « File à l'école toi ! »

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ et disparu derrière les baraques, dans la seconde, les talons aux fesses.

Puis le silence.

La mère leva les yeux sur son fils aîné.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

« Et toi ? » Lança-t-il sèchement.

Elle trembla.

« Je voulais te protéger toi et ton frère ! »

« Nous protéger ? » Il eu un rictus maladif. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ce qu'IL te faisait à toi IL ne nous l'avait jamais fait à nous ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi IL ne t'a jamais laissé t'occuper de moi ? Où IL pouvait bien m'emmener pendant des semaines et des semaines ? Pourquoi jamais tu ne m'as vu torse nu où dans le bain ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé tout ça ? » Itachi hurlait.

Sa mère détourna la tête.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » rugit' il encore, « Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

Et c'est avec frénésie qu'il retira son bustier noir et son gilet blanc, il les jeta dans l'herbe grasse avec colère dans un geste sec.

« Regarde ! » hurla t'il.

Elle détourna encore le visage en pleur.

« Regarde ! Regarde je te dis ! » Et ses propres larmes roulèrent à son tour sur ses joues pales.

Elle pleurait à s'en étouffer. Mais leva les yeux sur son fils.

« Ahh ! Mon dieu ! Aaaaah mon dieu ! » Les cris d'horreurs sortirent tous seul de sa poitrine.

Depuis les omoplates jusqu'au bas des reins, continuant et se faufilant sous son pantalon sa peau était marquée à jamais de cicatrices indélébiles dont certaines paraissaient encore récentes. Sa peau si belle et si blanche tatouée d'horribles traces de souffrances et de cruauté étaient là, sous les yeux de sa mère, dont l'âme semblait être sur le point de quitter son corps tant la douleur de cette vision lui était insupportable.

« Hé non maman, hé non, » Reprit t'il doucement, « depuis mes trois ans je n'ai pas de vie normale, depuis cet âge, je ne vis que pour satisfaire les ambitions de ton mari, accusant chaque jour le fouet de bambou et le tranchant du sabre sous les injures de celui-ci, me rabaissant sans cesse et jouant au père de famille modèle devant le monde entier, il a volé ma vie, mon insouciance et mon enfance, il a brisé en moi à jamais le mot famille, amis et amour… »Itachi serrait les dents comme pour contenir sa haine.

« Mon fils…Mon amour… »

La mère se leva et embrassa son enfant meurtrit de toute ses forces, serrant contre ses mains moites les plaies innombrables sur son corps.

« Mon fils, mon amour, vas-tu jamais me pardonner de mon aveuglement ? » Elle caressait tendrement son visage dans un élan d'amour maternel puissant.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai pardonner qui que ce soit, à commencer par moi-même… Mais… »

Itachi tendit à sa mère un Kunaï.

« Mais s'il te touche encore… Tue le avec ça ! Cache le sur toi et ne le quitte pas un instant ! »

Itachi referma les mains de sa mère sur l'arme tranchante et se revêtit avec dignité, puis, laissant la silhouette de celle-ci disparaitre derrière lui, à chacun de ses pas, il partit rejoindre son équipe pour une mission dont la durée n'était pas définit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Fantômes du passé (II)

Les tambours battent un rythme saccadé et douloureux.

Boum, boum, boum, boum…

Le sang s'agite dans les veines du jeune Ambu.

Des coups, de la douleur, des larmes avalées de force…peut-être de la fierté ? Peut-être de la peur ? Le visage convulsé de haine du chef de police de Konoha, son père, s'acharnant sur son fils, à coups de verge, il le frappe encore et encore…

« Espèce de bon à rien ! »

Les mots résonnent dans les moindres de ses cellules.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde te vois comme un géni que tu dois prendre des grands airs avec moi ! Ton père ! »

Un sourire plein de sarcasme souligne un regard rouge sang. Les coups de verge sont remplacés par la torture du sabre glissant sur la surface de la peau. Et la voix se fait douce et mielleuse :

« Ne vois tu pas que je fais tout ça pour toi Itachi ? Ne vois tu pas que tu as le potentiel pour être le numéro un ? Un leader ? Haaa, il y a vingt ans ils ne m'on pas choisi… »

Le sabre glisse sur la peau blanche frémissante de douleur.

« Mais toi Itachi, tu feras honneur au clan ! Tu seras hokagé grâce à moi, grâce aux sacrifices de nos ancêtres ! »

Le visage contre un arbre, les doigts crispés contre l'écorce, les larmes coulèrent amèrement en silence.

« Ne m'en veux pas mon fils…Tu sais que tu dois être puni…Tu n'avais pas à entrainer ton frère sur ton propre temps d'entraînement à toi ! Comment deviendras tu Hokagé si tu perds ainsi ton temps à des jeux de gamin ! »

Le jeune homme échappa un cri étouffé de douleur tandis que la lame passait et repassait au même endroit, glacée, complètement indifférente au goût du sang.

« Sasuké, Sasuké… » Reprit le bourreau l'air pensif.

« Jamais ce gamin ne t'arrivera à la cheville ! Ne perd pas ton temps à jouer au grand frère Itachi. Au mieux…il deviendra chuunin…Mais toi ! Toi, tu seras Hokagé ! Et le meilleur de tous ! Car dans ton sang il y a mon sang qui coule ! Sasuké lui…Ta mère as du me tromper ! Il n'a rien d'un Uchiwa si ce n'est que le nom… »

Et l'homme éclata de rire sur ses propres mots.

Les tambours s'arrêtent dans un hurlement d'effrois.

Du sang ! Du sang partout ! Dans les yeux, dans les cheveux, partout du sang encore du sang et des hurlements priant d'arrêter le massacre.

« Itachi ! Itachi ! Arrête, arrête ! Espèce de fou ! Tu es devenu fou ! »

Un autre jeune Ambu se rua sur Itachi et lui saisit ses poignés ensanglantés.

Le sang s'arrêta de gicler. Itachi tourna son visage aux airs aliénés vers son compagnon.

« Sui…shi… ? »

Puis il sursauta.

« Qu…qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Puis la surprise fît place à une peur incontrôlable, son corps fut prit de spasmes.

Il se propulsa en arrière, effrayé. Devant lui, inerte et méconnaissable se trouvait l'homme qu'ils avaient pour mission de capturer vivant.

« Ce qui c'est passé ? » Reprit Suishi, « Tu me fais peur Itachi ! Tu es devenu fou ! »

Itachi les yeux rivés sur le cadavre qui n'était plus qu'une bouillie de chair sanglante ne pouvait plus emmètre le moindre son.

Suishi Uchiwa se pencha alors au dessus du corps et écœuré, détourna son regard plus loin.

« Ikuo Yamato ri…il ressemblait beaucoup à ton père… Mais maintenant…il est méconnaissable ! Même un chasseur ne pourrait rien en tirer à présent. »

Puis le jeune Ambu se releva et fixa Itachi gravement.

« J'ai beau être ton ami Itachi, le seul que tu es d'ailleurs, mais pour ton bien je dois référer les autorités de ce qui vient de se passer, car, non seulement tu as fait échouer la mission, mais il me semble que tu es devenu fou Itachi ! Tu es devenu fou ! »

« Espèce de bon à rien ! » Les mots revinrent hanter l'esprit torturé du jeune homme.

« Espèce de bon à rien ! »

« Bon à rien ! »

« Bon à rien ! »

« …à rien… »

Le l'en demain matin les forces de police vinrent frapper au domicile du jeune homme et de sa famille.

Suishi Uchiwa a disparu et le seul à avoir été en sa compagnie la veille était Itachi Uchiwa.

Le jeune homme nia de toutes ses forces. Mais à l'intérieur…Il savait.

Il savait qu'il avait sur les mains le sang de son meilleur ami.

Les voix haussèrent le ton. Les voix parlèrent d'une lettre, d'un testament déclarant un suicide.

Un suicide ? Itachi ne comprenais pas. S'agissait' il d'une technique de police pour obtenir ses aveux ? En aucun cas il n'y avait eu de lettre ! Mais il ne dit rien. Il continua de nier sa culpabilité, qui elle, était en lui, gigantesque comme un monstre voulant le happer. Mais il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne la vérité, il savait très bien, au fond de lui, qu'il n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour l'éliminer définitivement.

Et Sasuké, il jettera son dévolu sur lui ! Il le savait ! Sasuké ne sera pas son bouc émissaire tant que lui le sera.

Alors il nia de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à temps que le capitaine de police, son père, honteux des agissements de son fils, intervienne.

Les policiers prirent alors la porte. Et alors que le calme revenait peu à peu, les hommes en uniformes, eux même membres du clan Uchiwa se retournèrent et lui jetèrent un regard plein d'accusations.

S'en fut trop, Itachi se déchaina.

Sur la masse aux yeux rouge il se jeta à corps perdu et c'est avec une violence inouïe qu'il les mit tous à terre. C'est alors que le verbe, à son tour, se fit violent :

« Vous n'êtes tous que des imbéciles ! Une bande de cons qui ne pensent qu'à leurs petits intérêts personnels ! C'est quoi votre problème, hein ? C'est quoi ?! »

Itachi brûlait de colère et c'est à haute voix que ses sentiments explosèrent, sa colère et sa haine vis-à-vis de son propre clan.

« Des générations et des générations à n'avoir que comme unique soucis si le voisin n'est pas plus fort que le clan ?! C'est quoi toutes ces conneries ?! Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir les yeux bons sang ? »

Sa voix devint rauque sous la portée de ses hurlements.

« Tous autant que vous êtes ! Tous ! Vous reniez ce que vous êtes ! Vous reniez votre vie en vous sacrifiant pour des idéaux qui vont ont étés imposés ! Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi ! Vous vous ébahissez devant des morts pourrissants dans leurs caveaux dont on vous a compté les péripéties sans preuve que tout cela soit vrai ! »

Sentant que les mots allaient se retourner contre lui, le capitaine de police intervint alors entre son fils ainé et ses hommes, à terre et subjugués par tant de haine contenue.

« Hé la ! jeune homme ! » Il saisit son fils par une épaule. Celui-ci s'en dégagea vrombissant de colère.

« Toi… » Le visage du jeune Ambu était congestionné de rage, il grogna presque en s'adressant à son père.

« Toi…Ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi tu entends ? »

« De quoi parles tu enfin, Itachi, je suis ton père, je ne veux que ton bien… »

Itachi recula de quelques pas.

« Toi, tu n'es rien pour moi si ce n'est… »

« Itachi ! Sa suffit !!! »

Le capitaine, effrayé que ses véritables intentions soient alors révélées au grand jour coupa court à la révolte de son fils en jouant une fois de plus le père de famille respectable aux yeux de tous.

Itachi baissa alors la tête. « A quoi bon ! » se dit-il. A présent que Suishi n'est plus, à présent tout se retourne contre lui et son monde se noircit un peu plus de secondes en secondes. « Il aurait fallut que je réagisse avant, quand il était encore temps, mais à présent mon père porte l'auréole et moi…moi…je ne suis qu'un meurtrier, ma vie est fichue… définitivement fichue ! »

Il écouta son père tenter de le défendre, de l'innocenter.

« A quoi bon ! » se répéta t'il à lui-même.

Il écouta son bourreau se battre avec ses propres hommes pour ne pas perdre son jouet.

A mesure qu'il observait cette bouche prendre des formes mielleuses écœurantes, à mesure qu'il repensait à cette même bouche se réjouissant de sa souffrance ainsi que de celle de sa mère, il sentait grandir en lui une haine d'une toute autre nature. Une haine calme et sereine, cette même haine qui rend si intelligent…machiavélique.

« Je te tuerais ! »

Ces trois mots scellèrent en lui une lueur d'espoir, une future et proche sensation de liberté.

Alors que tous pensait qu'Itachi avait calmé sa colère, celui-ci se saisit d'un Kunaï et esquissant un sourire malsain, prononça syllabes par syllabes ces quelques mots :

« Je-vous-haie ! »

« Je-vous-renie ! »

Le Kunaï en question alla alors se figer dans le symbole du clan dans un bruit de ressort entêtant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Fantômes du passé III

Les jambes fourmillantes d'émotions, Sasuké observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'enfant.

« Nous avons la chance d'être venus au monde dans le clan Uchiwa. Nous devons être fiers de ce que nous sommes et tout faire pour être dignes de mériter ce nom. »

L'enfant, ému, se remémora intérieurement les éloges que lui répétait sans cesse son frère aîné sur leur famille, alors pourquoi un si soudain changement semblait s'être opéré en lui ? Sasuké ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver à Itachi.

Le symbole des Uchiwa, trônant fièrement au mur de la maison de famille du capitaine de police voyait son bois de cèdre fendu en deux sous la violence de l'impact du Kunaï du jeune Ambu.

Un Itachi haletant faisait face à un homme d'une stature imposante, son père.

Le silence régnait en maître, seule la respiration du jeune homme allait et venait de façon inquiétante.

Le capitaine fit signe à ses hommes de se retirer et de le laisser seul régler ce « problème », ce qu'ils firent, un peu hésitant.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas me demander pardon. »

La voix du paternel se fît alors dure et froide.

« Tu dois recevoir ta punition Itachi, tu as été trop loin cette fois ci. »

La large silhouette s'avança vers son fils, menaçante. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à sa portée, il s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'Itachi n'était plus là.

« Qu… »

La lame glaciale d'un katana vint alors se figer sur sa gorge avec douceur et force à la fois.

« Alors ? »

La voix du jeune Ambu était douce et presque rassurante en dépit de ses intentions.

« Quelle effet cela fait d'être de l'autre côté de la lame ? Hein ? Père… Et si c'était à ton tour d'être puni pour abus d'autorité sur ta propre chair et ton propre sang ? Hein ? Père… »

Le souffle d'Itachi souffla sur la nuque du capitaine de police, ses yeux se figèrent sur celle-ci et un léger sourire apparu sur ses commissures tandis que le sabre traçait sur sa gorge un filet de sang presque noir.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun méditant sur sa propre situation, quand soudain, surgissant de nulle part, Sasuké en larmes se jeta entre le menaçant et le menacé avec le désespoir que lui accordait l'innocence de son âge.

Les mains jointes et les yeux transformés en rivières salées l'enfant supplia que les hostilités prennent fins.

Itachi ferma alors les yeux et sortit de sa transe meurtrière, avec grand mal il retira la lame de la gorge de son père. Il fut terrorisé à l'idée que Sasuké l'ai vu dans cet état, son cœur cognait sur ses côtes et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Que va penser mon frère de moi à présent ? Lui aussi va me montrer du doigt ! » Pensa t'il, et sans tenir compte de ceux qui l'entouraient il saisit son visage entre ses mains crispées dans un élan de détresse incroyable.

Le sabre tomba lourdement sur le plancher luisant et Sasuké, qui passa des larmes à la colère, bouscula de toutes ses forces son frère aîné, qui lui, déséquilibré, chuta et se rattrapa genoux au sol.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Itachi ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux tuer notre père ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors qu'il nous protège sans arrêt !! »

Les mots enfantins débitèrent à toute allure de la bouche de Sasuké et plus déçu qu'en colère il se remit à pleurer à genoux devant Itachi, qui lui, accusa les mots avec une apparente insensibilité, mais à l'intérieur, il avait mal, mal de s'avouer qu'à son tour, Sasuké s'était laissé charmer par leur père.

L'ignorance de l'enfant l'agaça.

« Il nous protège ? La bonne blague ! » Se dit' il à lui-même.

C'est alors qu'il tourna son visage vers celui de Sasuké et lui lança un regard furibond, son regard noir devint rouge sang et ce que vit une fraction de seconde le jeune enfant, le laissa bouche-bée, une pupille jamais encore vue auparavant dansa sur l'iris pourprée de son frère aîné. Une pupille qui semblait provenir d'un autre monde, plus haut et plus puissant que celui dans lequel vivaient tous les Uchiwa depuis des siècles maintenant.

Sasuké fût terrorisé de ce qu'il découvrit et profondément malheureux que son frère ai changé à ce point vis-à-vis de lui.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Depuis qu'Itachi avait faillit attenter à la vie de son père, le jeune Ambu ne rentrait quasiment plus à son domicile, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter tous contacts avec sa famille.

Il avait été trop loin, il le savait, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour les choses soient mises au clair entre son père et lui, cependant, il avait perdu le control de lui-même, et en cela, Itachi se sentait perdant face au capitaine de police.

Tandis qu'il semblait hanter les rues de Konoha comme un spectre, Itachi senti qu'on l'observait.

Il se retourna.

Rien, si ce n'est les habituels va et viens des habitants du village. Le restaurant où il avait déjà eu l'occasion de manger quelques Dangos au côté de Suishi exaltait une odeur suave de Sukiyaki Udon.

« Suishi… »

« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si mon père avait été un peu plus humain…Pardonne moi…Suishi… »

Soudain Itachi sentit son corps se figer, tandis que les enfants criants s'adonnaient à des jeux bruyant et que les commerçant tentaient d'appâter le client tout autour de lui, il sentit une profonde terreur l'envahir, à tel point que sa tête se fît lourde et ses membres fourmillant. Une question lui vînt à l'esprit, foudroyante et brutale, elle s'imposa à son cœur :

« Qu'est ce qu'être humain ? »

Comme aucune réponse ne lui vînt à l'esprit, tout ce que vit le jeune Ambu était les poings de son père s'abattant sur sa tête, le Katana dégoutant son propre sang encore et encore…

Itachi secoua la tête pour faire fuir cette vision puis s'attela à nouveau à chercher une réponse à cette question, mais à nouveau, les seuls réponses, qui, comme des flashs se jetèrent dans ses pensées furent les longues séances de tortures corporelles et mentales que lui affligeait son père.

Terrorisé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à une question aussi banale et aussi profondément humaine Itachi se maudit lui-même.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'es toujours dans ma tête ! Pourquoi tu m'empêches de vivre ! De vivre dans la lumière ! »

Itachi, qui sans s'en apercevoir serrait sa tête entre ses mains avait hurlait soudainement ces quelques mots, devant les yeux ébahis des passants, comme un fou.

« Je deviens fou ! Je deviens complètement fou !! »

Honteux, il disparut en courant dans les bois environnants pour cacher au monde entier ses larmes de désespoir.

Il repensa à sa mère et la voyait accuser les coups de son bourreau elle aussi, il voyait son visage se tordre de terreur sous la verge et le poing de « l'homme ». Son corps frêle de femme, sans défense, meurtri dans sa chair de mère. Il ressenti aussi la douleur de ses propres blessures, celles de son corps ô combien multiples et celles de son cœur dont la souffrance si longtemps accusée l'avait transformé en bouillie sanguine douloureuse.

Puis, le sortant de ses méditations de souffrances, il sentit une fois encore cette sensation d'être épié frapper dans sa nuque. Il se redressa et tenta bien éclaircir cette énigme, car, à présent qu'il s'était isolé dans la nature, il sentait bien que quelqu'un le suivait et espionnait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair et défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, Itachi se retrouva à pieds joints sur une cime, puis sur une autre et encore une autre, il se dit qu'à cette vitesse, s'il ressentait encore cette présence dans son dos, s'était que ses doutes étaient bel et bien fondés et alors il pourrait localiser d'où provient cette sensation déroutante d'être observé sans permission.

Là ! Dans sa nuque, encore cette œil invisible qui le rattrapait, « il » était derrière lui, sur ses talons, Itachi dessina de ses bras et de ses jambes un magnifique et puissant cercle dans les airs pour faire volte face, puis sur place, il se rattrapa avec une étonnante facilité sur une cime et s'élança enfin, tel un félin, sur une ombre à l'apparente forme humaine, qui, surprise d'un tel réflexe chez un être aussi jeune, disparu dans les profondeurs sombres de la foret.

Itachi, fou de rage, était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'hommes envoyés par son père pour lui faire des comptes rendu sur ses faits et gestes.

A travers bois, les branches acérées fouettaient le visage du jeune homme, qui, lui, atteignait en vitesse des allures inhumaines.

Itachi gagnait du terrain sur ce qui était il y a environ cinq minutes son poursuivant et à sa grande surprise il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un homme rattaché au corps de police mais à une sorte de fantôme étrange vêtu d'un long manteau noir et rouge.

Perplexe, Itachi vit l'ombre disparaitre alors dans le sol.

Un bruit étrange de clochette persista à ses tympans.

Cliiiing…

Puis le silence et la solitude naturelle de la foret.

Itachi essoufflé, scruta les alentours.

Mais rien.

Personne.

Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de poursuite, sauf dans son imaginaire, Itachi observa que le sol n'avait subit aucun dommage à l'endroit ou cet étrange spectre avait disparu.

Exténué par tant d'émotions, il voulu rebrousser chemin, avec la ferme intention de provoquer son père dans un duel à mort afin de mettre un terme à cette vie d'esclave.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Une inscription était gravée dans l'écorce d'un vieux chêne.

Itachi s'en approcha, curieux et étonné.

Mais en lisant le contenu des inscriptions, Itachi sentit son corps se glacer d'effrois.

« De grès ou de force, Itachi Uchiwa nous rejoindra. »

C'est là ce qui était marqué.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : Bonjour a tous !! Une petite note pour vous donner une explication a propos du retard de publication de l'histoire. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas Akkatsuki mais ShaKaan, meilleure amie et accessoirement bêta-lectrice de cette fic. Ensuite Akka, ayant quelques soucis avec son PC ( il a planté) a été obligé de d'écrire la suite de cette histoire en manuscrit. Elle vient juste de m'envoyer les nouveaux chapitres ( merci la poste). Je lui rends donc le service de les réécrire sur mon PC et de les publier.

Les fautes qui pourraient subsister dans le texte seront de mon fait et de mon inattention, inutile, donc, de vous en prendre à l'auteur.

A présent, bonne lecture !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 12

Fantômes du passé IV

« De gré ou de force, Itachi Uchiwa nous rejoindra. »

Le vent s'était rafraîchi dans la forêt de Konoha. Itachi ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que cette phrase étrange signifiait.

Qui était derrière ce « nous » anonyme ?

Qui était cet homme en noir et rouge qui avait réussi à le semer ?

Une lune énorme transperçait le feuillage dense des immenses arbres de sa lumière blafarde. Itachi, sur une branche, fixait son regard sur celle-ci, ne cessant de s'interroger sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait déserté la maison familiale.

Il avait laissé sa mère et son jeune frère entre les griffes de son géniteur…

Il revoyait le visage effrayé de Sasuke lorsque le kunai avait transperçait le symbole des Uchiwa.

Il revoyait aussi sa mère, si douce, se briser sous les coups de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile, le jour de leur mariage.

Itachi détacha son regard de l'astre nocturne.

Il lui semblait que cette lune le toisait d'un regard méprisant ce soir-là, dénonçant de toute sa hauteur son manque de responsabilité et surtout … sa lâcheté !

Il avait fuit comme un animal sauvage, se camouflant au sein des bois, effrayé par l'humanité grouillante et ignorante des rues de Konoha, effrayé de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui.

Tous se doutaient qu'il était l'unique responsable de la mort de Suishi Uchiwa et tous devait plaindre son père d'avoir eu un fils aussi peu reconnaissant des bienfaits de porter le nom des Uchiwa. Il avait publiquement renié et craché sur sa propre famille…

A cette dernière pensée, le jeune Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

La surface de sa peau blanche se hérissa de haut en bas.

S'échappant de ses pensées chaotiques, il ressentait à présent de froid mordant le la brise nocturne.

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Sa voix résonna dans le vide de la nuit. Il se redressa en bombant le torse et tendit son visage stylisé de fins cheveux noirs sur la clarté de la lune.

« Je serai un renégat…. Je serai un assassin… peu importe…. mais je ne serais jamais un lâche ! »

Ses pensées s'étaient apaisées en lui alors qu'une solution s'imposait à ses yeux.

Le regard toujours absorbait par l'astre lumineux orné d'étoiles comme de milliers de témoins sages et silencieux, il fit à haute voix le serment de tuer son père afin de sauver sa mère et l'avenir de son frère.

« Je jure d'arrêter mon père. Pour l'honneur de ma mère et pour l'avenir de Sasuke…je le tuerais ! »

Puis il observa ses longues mains blanches et puissantes et son visage devint grave.

« Quitte à ce que tu me haïsses… Sasuke… »

* * *

La lune était de plus en plus haute dans l'immensité soyeuse du ciel de minuit. 

Itachi avait quitté la forêt depuis une heure environ et il était à présent au seuil du village caché de Konoha.

« J'y suis », se dit-il.

Il resta un moment sur place, toujours caché parmi les branches touffues des arbres, admirant la quiétude endormie de son « chez-soi ». Il savait aussi, que sa fugue soudaine remontant à deux jours, avait certainement alarmé les groupes patrouillant discrètement aux abord du village et qu'il n'était donc pas dans son intérêt de se faire prendre. La fierté de son paternel n'avait certainement pas dû accepter qu'on le qualifie de déserteur et avait dû supplier humblement le Hokage de se limiter à une simple arrestation si son « fils » réapparaissait ; et au nom des bons et loyaux services du clan Uchiwa au sein de Konoha, le vieil Hokage avait certainement accepté. Seulement un détail majeur subsistait dans l'esprit du jeune AMBU : attaquer soudainement le chef de la police dans son sommeil était un acte de traîtrise absolu !

Toujours perché dans le feuillage du vieux chêne, Itachi chercha une solution pour remédier à cet inconvénient.

Puis il se sourit à lui-même et avec l'agilité et la discrétion d'une panthère noire, il s'élança entre deux maisons puis dans l'ombre d'une citerne et enfin sauta sans un bruit sur le balcon modeste d'une petite maison mitoyenne. Se plaquant sur le mur clair qui encadrait une fenêtre entrouverte à sa gauche, il jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant. Ne détectant aucun mouvement dans la pièce légèrement éclairée par la lune, il s'y aventura à pas feutrés et aperçu à sa gauche un petit lit douillet où une petite fille dormait du sommeil du juste.

Le souffle calme et régulier de l'enfant poussa Itachi a se remettre en question sur sa propre existence.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était comme un loup dans une bergerie. Un mouton innocent assoupit, rêvant de songes d'enfants était là, tout près de lui, fragile et démuni de force, tandis que lui s'apprétait à commettre un crime filial !

Se ressaisissant, il se concentra sur ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre une infraction au premier degré et chercha de quoi écrire sur le bureau de la fillette.

Délicatement et sans bruit, il retira une fine feuille de son étui et se saisit d'un crayon à la mine noire. Toujours sur place, il nota ces quelques mots :

« Afin de savoir

Qui de nous deux a tort ou raison,

Je te défie au dojo familial,

Le quatrième jour de ce mois,

A vingt heure précise »

« Ainsi sera-t-il prévenu. Maintenant libre à lui de s'assoupir ou non. Demain, il sera mort », songea-t-il.

Il plia et glissa le mot dans son gilet et au moment où il allait pour se glisser à l'extérieur, il surprit le visage éveillé de la fillette l'observait dans un profond mutisme d'étonnement.

Les fins cheveux roses de la petite fille encadraient deux immenses prunelles vertes d'une lueur éclatante.

Pris sur le fait, Itachi n'osa plus bouger de peur qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.

Comme il aurait voulu qu'elle dorme encore !

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir brisé ses songes mais son visage impassible n'exprimait aucunes émotions.

« Dors », pensait-il.

« Dors, dors, dors … »

A ces mots intérieurs, il sentit étrangement ses iris se tordrent et se retordrent, comme si elles tentaient de se dévisser de sa cornée pour s'enfuir à l'intérieur des yeux de l'enfant.

Itachi avait déjà ressentit cela auparavant, le jour où Sasuke l'avait supplié d'arrêter de s'en prendre à leur père, le jour où il avait renié le clan Uchiwa.

« Dors »

« Dors »

« Dors »

Les yeux verts se convulsèrent un instant puis de rangée de cils bruns et roses réapparurent à leurs places.

L'enfant s'était rendormie. Ses traits étaient apaisés et son sommeil profond.

Emerveillé par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, il oublia un bref instant où il se trouvait et approcha ses doigts de ses yeux, frôla ses fines paupières et enfin, avant de disparaître, prit soin de recouvrir la fillette, qui, pensa-t-il, avait l'âge de son frère.


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Akkatsuki  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Fantôme du passé V

Itachi était partit s'assoupir une fois de plus dans une forêt, non loin de la résidence Uchiwa. Personne ne penserait à le trouver aussi proche, il serait donc tranquille pour la journée.  
Les yeux mi-clos, il était plongé entre les rêves de liberté et la cruelle réalité de son existence.  
Le feuillage sous lequel il s'était abrité, filtré les blancs nuages poussés par le vent dans le bleu du ciel.  
Il caressa l'écorce de l'arbre et c'est alors qu'il repensa subitement aux mystérieux mots qu'il avait trouvé gravés au plus profond de la chair boisée d'un vieux chêne, là-bas sur les hauteurs de Konoha.

Un pressentiment angoissant l'étreignit alors, sans qu'il puisse arriver à l'expliquer. Il n'avait pas réussit à mettre la main sur l'énigmatique personnage en noir et rouge, il lui semblait alors que cet homme devait être un ninja d'une rare adresse. Itachi, étant lui-même à ce jour, un shinobi d'une rare et puissante qualité, était alors jusqu'à présent resté imbattable, même pour ses aînés.  
L'appréhension qu'il était suivi et espionné, peut-être en ce moment même, par des êtres sans doute plus forts que lui, le plongea aussi sec dans une paranoïa aiguë qui le conduisit dans les abîmes de son âme.

Il se rappela sa naissance, où du moins ce que sa mère lui avait raconté : il était né un soir de tempête comme il n'y en avait jamais eu à Konoha. La lune était haute dans le ciel et les typhons ravageaient tout sur leurs passages. Le temps se déchaînait autour de sa venue au monde. A l'intérieur de la maison familial, la tension était à son comble, la naissance du premier héritier menacé par les intempéries avait poussé les serviteurs à renforcer les shojis extérieurs par d'épaisses nattes de bambous. Alors que le nouveau-né venait de sortir du ventre de sa mère, le tonnerre gronda et un puissant coup de foudre déchira comme un vulgaire brin de paille un pin parasol centenaire du jardin intérieur de la demeure.  
Sa mère lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas poussé son premier cri au moment au l'oxygène avait atteint ses poumons, douleur qui, chez le nouveau-né, provoquait des pleurs et rassurait les parents.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Itachi ne se rappelait pas avoir poussé un seul cri de douleur. Comme si ce nourrisson âgé de quelques minutes n'avait pas voulu faire le plaisir à son père d'entendre sa voix dans les moments de souffrance.  
Bien sur, il lui était arrivé de pleurer, mais jamais il ne s'était rabaissé à hurler, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point il aurait pu.  
Dès la naissance, Itachi jouissait d'une faculté d'analyse et d'adaptation effrayante. Il n'était pas très bavard et de plus, les mauvais traitements quotidiens de son père ne l'avait pas poussé à être très sociable. De toute manière, son père lui avait interdit toute activité en dehors de ses entraînements et de ses études. Qu'il réussisse ou pas, il avait tous les jours droit aux réprimandes et aux coups.  
Il lui avait aussi manqué la présence de sa mère. Son père lui avait interdit de s'en occuper et cela pour toutes les tâches qu'il lui aurait paru naturel d'accomplir.  
Ainsi, depuis sa venue au monde, Itachi était voué à vivre dans un profond sentiment de solitude. Pour ne pas souffrir et parce qu'il était intelligent, il s'était fait de cette même solitude une amie.

Puis Suishi entra dans vie. Le jeune garçon ne se souciait guère de l'attitude fuyante et lointaine d'Itachi. Pour une raison inconnue, Suishi s'attachait à Itachi, il allait le voir tous les jours, l'accablant de ses paroles et semblait le plus heureux du monde lorsque son ami se décidait à lui répondre de quelques mots.  
A la même époque, Itachi découvrit par le plus grand des hasards le secret du mangekyou sharingan dans le sanctuaire sans vie des Uchiwa. Un jour de colère, alors s'y rendait dans le seul but de lâcher sa colère enfermée sur les vestiges du clan, le jeune garçon d'un coup de pied, découvrit un bien étrange parchemin. Depuis ce jour, il répugnait à s'attacher à Suishi.

Malgré cette répugnance à se faire un ami pour être tenté par la suite de vérifier le bon fondement de ce secret familial, Itachi, sans le vouloir, s'accoutumait à la présence de Suishi. Il lui arrivait même de sourire, amusé par son attitude drolesque, jusqu'au jour où il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était devenu son ami. Ce jour-là, Itachi oublia le secret inhumain du sanctuaire des Uchiwa. Même s'il ne montrait pas, il avait aussi accueillit dans son cœur son jeune frère, Sasuke. L'existence de ces deux êtres lui donnait le courage de supportait la torture journalière de son père. Il pensait être assez fort pour vivre ainsi.

Cependant, la souffrance n'est guère une chose à prendre à la légère. La souffrance nous fait parfois faire des choses que jamais nous n'aurions imaginé faire.  
Itachi, lui, était fort. Peut-être même trop fort et c'est cela qui l'avait poussé à sous-estimer la puissance de sa souffrance. A trop la contenir, à trop vouloir vivre avec et s'en accoutumer, à la faire taire jour après jour, cette même souffrance le posséda et lui fit commettre l'irréparable….

… Le meurtre de son meilleur ami.

La souffrance… personne ne peut sans faire une amie, surtout lorsque l'on a déjà en amie la solitude. Cerné entre elle-deux, un homme devient fou. Itachi avait voulu ces deux sentiments en amis pour protéger ceux qui était dans son cœur, résultat : l'un d'eux avait péri sous sa main.  
Son ami souffrance avait alors était encore plus présent que sous les coups et les mots cruels de son père, lorsque choqué, il s'était ressaisi et avait trouvé son propre corps baignant dans le sang de son meilleur ami.

A présent qu'il réfléchissait sous les branches frémissantes, il lui semblait pouvoir tout arranger en combattant son propre père. Bouton déclencheur du profil grotesque de sa vie, celui-ci devait périr. Ainsi, il sauverait sa mère et son frère et vengerait la mort de Suishi. Il savait qu'après cela il serait condamné à être un traître recherché dans le monde entier, mais cela lui importait peu. Du moment que sa mère et Sasuke ne risquent plus rien, du moment qu'ils soient à l'abri de la menace paternelle pesant sur eux. Peu importe qu'il soit haï de tous. De toute manière, personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, personne ne s'était interrogé sur ces marques qui soulignait ses yeux. En revanche, il était reconnu par tous comme étant un génie et pourtant tous le monde le craignait et le trouvait antipathique.

« C'est fou, se dit-il, comme les gens aiment se contenter du superficiel.

Les heures avaient bien défilées et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à se draper le bleu du ciel de son lourd manteau sombre et étoilé.  
Itachi se redressa sur sa branche. Il espérait que son père avait bien reçu le mot qu'il avait glissé sous le shoji de sa chambre après s'être infiltré comme un fantôme invisible dans ses appartements.La nuit était à présent tombée.  
La lune était grosse et le vent un peu agité.L'heure décisive se rapprochait à grand-pas.

Le quartier des Uchiwa semblait étrangement calme…..  
…. Trop calme….  
Celui-ci était posté en recul du reste du village, cependant, il y avait quelque chose de très étrange.  
Itachi sauta de l'arbre jusqu'à sa cime et à sa grande surprise, il ne vit presque aucune lumière.  
Un silence effrayant baignait l'atmosphère.

Itachi transpirait d'angoisse et il bondit en direction des quartiers Uchiwa.  
Il lui semblait que son imagination lui jouait des tours car il avait la sensation que l'odeur du sang fraîchement coulé envahissait l'air.

…. A suivre


End file.
